


how broken homes heal

by Claira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (I kind of forgot Teo The Duke and Haru), (like there MENTIONED), Adoption, Dyslexic Author, F/F, F/M, Found Family, HE'S MY PROJECTING CHARTER, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, I wrote this entire thing in one afternoon, I'm going to get carpal tunnel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Multi, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), i tried to include EVERYONE, mildly Zuko centric, my arm hurts, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claira/pseuds/Claira
Summary: Hakoda was happy as could be, he had a beautiful wife, two wonderful children and a bad habit of adopting any and all stray vagally child-like thing he came across.his was was killed, he had to leave his kids to fight a war.he healed slowly, his motivations changed from 'avenge my wife' to 'keep my children safe'now Hakoda has a husband, and the old habit of adopting any and all strays is coming back to bite him, because his children, his two wonderful, amazing, strong, RECKLESS children were traveling as a part of the avatar's gang, who are ALL CHILDREN.thank the spirits his kids have always liked the idea of having more siblings.or:how Hakoda adopted the most powerful children in the world.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	1. How broken homes heal

**Author's Note:**

> so... I'm dyslexic, sorry lol  
> what's grammar?  
> punctuation? NEVER HEARD OF IT  
> (but seriously I tried really hard to do punctuation and spell things correctly... well autocorrect things correctly... so uhh give me an ego boost and tell me I did a good job)

The thing about Chief Hakoda was that he was soft, so soft. He had a tendency to adopt anything that looked vaguely like a child; it had infererated Kya when she was alive. He had brought back polar bear-dog cubs that he had found in a storm once, in the end it had ended very badly when the mother came to find them. Kya and Bato had to help him get the cubs back and drive away the creature. He was officially banned from bringing back pets after that. 

It endlessly annoyed Bato as well when they would find an earth kingdom soldier too young for war and Hakoda had been very VERY close to adopting them onto the crew. Once again it ended badly when the poor kid had to return to his station. 

Now Hakoda was in a crisis, there were just SO MANY CHILDREN in the air temple. His precious, amazing, idiot son, Sokka had broken into the most secure prison in the fire nation to rescue him, bringing along the (former?) prince of the fire nation. Now he was in an air temple with his own children, the avatar (another child), a very young mildly terrifying earth bender, the fucking fire prince (???), a terrifying warrior girl who was his son’s girlfriend (again a teenager), two random earth kingdom teenagers, and a kid who couldn’t be older than 8. Hakoda wanted to adopt at least most of them. 

Luckily for him, Haru was older than he looked, and he and Teo spent most of their time with The Duke, so he hadn't really had to worry about those three, especially when two of the trees had good father figures. Unluckily for him, two of the six members of his children’s group were absolutely refusing to be adopted. 

The avatar himself was fairly easy, he had already basically adopted him the last time they met. He had been fairly happy to accept any affection given, been willing to accept any advice he offered, and he had offered interesting points of conversation in response. 

Suki had been the second easiest, it happened almost on accident when they were sitting by the fire the night after the escape.

“So how did you join the Kioshi warriors?” Sokka had asked offhandedly Suki shrugged 

“Most of the Kioshi warriors are orpins or otherwise needed to leave their homes, I’m no exception, a lot of us just stayed with the warriors even after we left the orphanage”

“Guess that means I can legally adopt you” Hakoda joked not even knowing how serious he was being.

“Guess you’re right” she retorted “I’ll find the paperwork” she agreed.

“Yes another sister!” Katara retorted grinning wildly

“Adopted sister, because she’s still my girlfriend and EW” Sokka spat back, Suki giggled to herself

“It’s ok Katara I’ll be your step sister” Katara laughed in response and that was that. Hakoda gained another child (well step child??) from a half joke in a casual conversation. 

Toph was hard, he had tried when she had been on the ship with him to be there in the way a father should. He offered his help when she was having trouble doing something. Staying comforting and reassuring during Aang’s recovery knowing it affected the girl more than she was willing to let on. He gave a firm hand on the shoulder for support whenever she seemed unsure, and in response she had snapped that she could take care of herself. Once he finally understood why she got so defensive things changed. He was careful not to act in a way she would consider demeaning, to respect it when she insisted on doing something herself. So by the time they were at the air temple she was much more relaxed around him. 

Finally there was Zuko, the one who had chased his children across the entire globe who had terrorized them for almost a year who had--according to the stories--charged into his home the same way the raiders that killed his wife did, grabbed his mother and terrified the children, the terrifying, dangerous, persistent predator. Who like a self destructive idiot put his life in the hands of Sokka and jumped nearly to his death, and who had been staring at him in the most unnerving way possible ever science they got back from the boiling rock. He had no idea if anyone else noticed, if they did, no one said a word. He seemed to have a look of fear in his eyes as he casually kept himself between the adults and the kids whenever possible. Between Hakoda and his own children when he thought no one would notice. 

Katara and Hakoda had a fight. He hadn't meant it to escalate, he was just trying to help her make dinner. She insisted she had it under control they debated for a few moments until she finally had enough

“I’ve done it on my own enough after all” she snapped, a low blow and she knew Hakoda wasn't having any of it. He knew what she was doing and he was annoyed too.

“That’s enough!” he snapped not noticing the fire flair at his raised voice “Katara I understand your upset, I’m so sorry I left but I was only trying to help” 

“Fine, whatever we can talk about this latter, I have to finish this” she sighed letting venom drip off her voice

“Ok but we will talk about it” he insisted if she wanted time to cool off he would let her, that was only fair after all. Unfortunately the plan to let her calm down backfired during dinner when, like an idiot he opened his mouth

“You’re coking has gotten so much better” he informed her

“It kind of had to” she snapped 

“Katara” his voice held the firm ‘I know what you’re trying to do’ tone. She had reason to be annoyed right now. The time when she was healing Aang had been the hardest in her life, refusing to eat or sleep for days at a time, barely holding herself together, she blamed herself. For trusting Zuko, for hoeping he had changed, then the very person who she had tried to help before waltzed up and said he had actually changed this time. She felt like no one trusted her opinion, anger was reasonable. 

“Katara what dad?” she snapped “I had to learn how to cook, we’ve been on our own for months and before that I had to anyways there was no one else to do it” 

“Katara, we’ve been over this sweetheart, leaving was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do” the fire was moving weird, Hakoda paid it no mind (it was moving in tandem to the breaths of golden-eyed boy sitting between Hakoda and Sokka, who’s muscles were tensed like he was ready to fight) 

“And you still left, and now were here, and no one listens anyways”

“Katara of course we listen '' so that was what this whole thing was about, trying to help had made it seem like he didn't trust her judgment especially while she was already thinking about it.

“Really? Do you?” she snapped raising to her feet “because sometimes it seems like I’m the only one who’s opinion doesn't matter!” she gestured widely with her arms

“Of course it matters!” Hakoda snapped trying to keep his voice even Katara scoffed glaring 

“Of course it matters” she mocked flicking her wrist. She knocked over the pot of soup with a thud

“Katata!” Hakoda snapped standing up, and suddenly his daughter wasn't beside him anymore. She was behind a boy wearing red clothes with burning passionate, fearful golden eyes. He urged her further behind him, taking a step back, shoving the fire between Hakoda and his kids. He made a quick gesture with his arm Hakoda suddenly felt freezing cold despite standing so close to a raging fire. 

“What in La’s name are YOU doing?” Katara demanded shoving Zuko away from her, he stumbled back tripping over his ankles as he tried to turn to face her. He had focused all his energy towards guarding the front that he was totally vulnerable to Katara. Zuko yelped as he hit the floor Hakoda felt his temperature return to normal Chit Sang was tense beside him he held the same faraway look of a lot of soldiers. 

“I guess the rumors are true” Chit Sang scared neither adult moved as Zuko scrambled to his feet he glanced quickly between the adults and Katara 

“What rumors?” Sokka questioned

“The rumors about the fire lord that he used t-”

“Dont!” Zuko snapped, voice a little too desperate “don’t” it was the first thing he had said science the beginning of this 

“Zuko, Kid, did you think I was going to hurt Katara?” Hakoda asked in a low voice. Zuko froze entire body, going tense breath catching in his thoughts. He said nothing but left a silent threat in his eyes

“I wasn't” Hakoda insisted “I would never hurt any child especially not my own it’s a horrible thing to hurt a child and anyone who dose should feel their pain tenfold” Zuko’s eyes widened open enough that for what had to have been the first time Hakoda could see all of the white around the scared eye. Without another word Zuko turned and fled disappearing into the night no one knew what to say, well except Sokka apparently

“What was that?” he asked 

“Panic attack I think” Aang answered trying to be helpful 

“Ok, but why?”

“Perceived threat” Aang replied again trying his best to be helpful

“of what? Dad? Look Aang I know he’s kind of… well jumpy… but dad isn't a threat” Sokka pointed out

“You mean the man who’s twice my size, with hands as big as my head who’s world renowned for his skills as a leader and a warrior?” Aang asked Sokka thought for a moment, Aang was in fact correct 

“So…. Dad was right when he asked if Zuko thought he was going to hurt Katara?” Sokka wondered out loud “but why would he think that? Why would dad even want to hurt Katara? I don’t understand” 

“If I may” Chit Sang cut in they all glanced at him giving him the ‘go ahead’ to talk

“They were… rumors, I was asked not to repeat them so I won’t but the fire lord is not known for his kindness” Katara scoffed

“Of course, there’s a reason we’re trying to take him down afterall” she replied in a fase polite voice. Hakoda sighed this was going to be as hard as it was with Toph, maybe even harder

“Should we go after him or just leave him be or what?” Sokka questioned 

“I mean if you can find him we might want to check up on him” Aang pointed out, everyone’s eyes turned to Toph

“How the fuck?” she muttered “I have no idea where he went, genuinely, he fucking dissapeared I’ll try to find him hold on”

“Language!” Katara snapped but she had no response as Toph sat down putting her hands to the ground for more feeling. In the end they couldn't find him, not until the next morning when he reappeared like nothing happened. Carefully dancing around any questions with short replies, grunts, or by glaring really heavily. Hakoda decided that he should talk to the boy, who was still eyeing him hestatently and (whether he was aware of it or not) putting himself between him and the other children. Hakoda waited, letting the boy calm down for a day, he telegraphed his movements with deliberate effort to make it clear with actions rather than words that he meant no harm to any of the children here. It wasn't hard, really, he was able to act basically normal only slightly adjusting his posture so it was clear when he effectively put his hand on his son’s shoulders it was a gentle act, Sokka’s warm smile afterwards definitely helped in that aspect. Hakoda just hoped it was enough to prove his intention, he had a sneaking feeling that it wasn't. 


	2. conversations hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda talks to people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo yet another dyslexic mess of words.  
> there are periods in this  
> periods! like things that end sentences! that... that's really hard to do...  
> anyways read this and get punched in the face with feels.  
> (this one's kind of short sorry)

"Prince Zuko?” Hakoda asked two nights after the ‘incident’ it was late and he was sitting too close to the end of the cliff

“Chief Hakoda?” The boy replied looking up at his face unreadable, it was almost uncanny, he wore his emotions on his sleeves during most hours of the day, plane for anyone to see. Now however his face was entirely blank with

“Just Hakoda please” the adalt said, sitting down across from Zuko slightly farther away from the edge. Zuko nodded

“I’m not exactly a prince anymore, Sir” he explained not elaborating further Hakoda heard what was left unsaid ‘you don’t have to use my title either’ 

“You know Zuko, I have great respect for anyone willing to protect my children” he hoped Zuko understood what he did not vocalize ‘thank you for trying to take a blow for my children, I would never hurt them’

“Even if there was no threat?” ‘even if I thought you were going to hurt them?’

“You tried to save them from harm” ‘you were ready to be hurt for them’ “there might not have been a threat” ‘I would never hurt them’ “but I imagine there’s a reason you assumed there was one” ‘someone hurt you, I know, I won’t push you to talk about it’ 

“Yeah” ‘someone hurt me, I don’t want to talk about it’

“That’s not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about” ‘let’s change the subject’

“What is it?” ‘thank you’

“I wanted to thank you for breaking me out of prison, I can’t imagine it was easy” ‘you risked your health and safety for me, I appreciate it’

“It wasn't a big deal” ‘I would do it again, my health and safety isn't something I deem important’ “besides if I didn't go Sokka would have gone on his own, he was going to take Appa” ‘I couldn't let him get hurt, he would do it even if it got him killed and I couldn't let that happen’

“Then again I appreciate you protecting my children, I hope they always have a protector like you around” ‘you risk your life for Sokka, you saved him, you’ve more than redeemed yourself to me’

“It was nothing, besides haven’t always been a protector to them” ‘his safety mattered more than mine, I hurt them I know that, I don’t deserve your forgiveness’

“But you are now” ‘I know you changed, I acknowledge that, I forgive you’

“Katara might not agree with you” ‘I don’t deserve forgiveness, you’re daughter knows that, why don’t you?’

“Katara can hold a grudge she’ll come around sooner or later” ‘I forgive you, Katara might not yet but she should, I believe she should’

“If she doesn't?” ‘if she has an option different than yours what will you do?’

“She’ll come around to you, there are plenty of things we disagree on but I don’t think this will be part of it” ‘you deserve forgiveness, Katara will forgive you eventually, and if she has a different opinion than me I’ll let her, it’s within her rights to have a different opinion’ Zuko nodded letting his gase turn back to the cliff he was sitting beside. This two heald meaning

‘I trust you, maybe not fully but I’m starting to’ he said as he looked to the cliff, taking his eyes off Hakoda, he took a deep breath closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again, showing the man beside him trust. Hakoda smiled 

‘Thank you for trusting me’ he let his silence scream. He knew that the simple act of trusting Hakoda not to push him off the cliff was small but it meant worlds for them both. 

“I should get back to the others” Hakoda chimed ‘I’m glad we talked’ he walked over to Zuko smiling warmly he very gently put his hand on the boys shoulder putting no pressure in the contact he took a victory in the way the boy scarred child stiffened under his touch, for most this would seem a negative, to have someone react to touch with tensed muscles, for Hakoda, it meant the child didn't flinch 

“I’m sure they would be happy to see you” the adult continued ‘they really do care about you, you should come back to them’ “thank you for listing son” ‘I care about you, and I’m willing to have you as a part of my family.’ Hakoda quietly walked back to the fire, his children, both biological and adopted smiled happily. 

Hakoda watched, he watched his children play, he watched his children act like kids, he watched their smiles, their excitement, their love. He watched Aang smile light up like the world was nothing but sunshine when he got something new right. He saw Sokka’s eyes filled with pride when he told a good story. He noticed Suki’s dangerous gleam when she offered to teach Sokk or Zuko a new move. He heard Katara’s gentle humm as she prepared meals. He experienced the sheer terror of Toph's manic laughter. He even caught how Zuko’s entire being would seem to brighten at any compliment. He stayed back with Chit Sang Hakoda keeping an eye on his children and their friends. Chit Sang watched the earth kingdom grupe who kept to themselves exploring the temple and laughing amongst themselves. Toph would join them occasionally but overall they just stayed vaguely in sight. 

Sometimes Hakoda wanted to keep the kids in sight, to tell them to stay where he could see them, but what would the point of that be? They had been on their own for so long, even The Duke who was only eight had spent more of his life without adult supervision, and as much as that saddened Hakoda there wasn't much he could do, trying to parent the kids to harshly would just have them shut down he had already seen that with Toph and to a lesser extent his own children. So he settled to watch, to listen, and to let Chit Sang do the same. 

“They’re so young” the Fire nation adalt said one night sitting with Hakoda slightly away from the children

“I know” Hakoda replied 

“There are so many of them, and from the stories they’ve told there are more”

“I know” he sighed deeply “if it makes you feel any better there aren't many more, most of the invasion force was adults, a few were barely adults but they were mostly adults”

“It really doesn't”

“I know” they both sighed “It’s not fair” Hakoda continued “this was was started by adults, it's been continued by them, it’s not fair that it’s now going to be stopped by children so young” 

It was Chit Sang’s turn to say “I know, did you know I was once a palace guard?” 

“Really?” Hakoda asked

“It was one of the reasons I was imprisoned, not the reason I ended up in the boiling rock mind you but one of the reasons I was first arrested”

“What happened”

“Those rumors I mentioned, I saw many of them happen, when I saw the prince react like that” he took a slow deep breath “I should’ve kept my mouth shut, I knew it would upset him, but all I felt was rage I had to say something” 

“I understand” he glanced to where the children slept. Aang's grup slept outside after nearly a year of camping. He could understand why they felt more comfortable in a nearby pile next to the fire where they had piled blankets and a few mattresses. The grupe was wrapped around each other Katara was in the center she at the bottom of the pile, Sokka and Suki on either side, on top of the trio (centered on Katara) was Aang who was stretched out horizontally across all of them, his torso over Katara one leg stretched out to meet Suki the other pulled up slightly his arm over Sooka the other reaching down slightly to rest on Toph who was resting on top of Katara’s legs acting as a footrest for Suki one arm wrapped around Sokka’s ankles and the other reaching out to meet Aang. It was strange to look at the avatar and three of his teachers wrapped up with a nonbender on either side as if they were the ones protecting the grupe (they were) Zuko slept slightly away from them, Sokka having finally convinced him to sleep with the group although he was not yet a part of the pile. The earth kingdom trio all had their own rooms. 

“Are the kids awake?” Chit Sang asked Hakoda shook his head “the burn, Ozai did that It’s not my story to tell but that was the day I decided I couldn't be a part of this war anymore, well that and because my sister’s division the 41st was used as kindling they were so young, adults, but nearly so”

“The 41st I think I heard of that”

“It’s a rather famous division, I can’t share a lot because again, it’s not my story to tell” he gestured to the sleeping children “but Prince Zuko stood up for them, it might not have worked but he tried to save my sister” Hakoda nodded, the pieces fit together in a way he didn't want them to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dose the lack of the basic ability to form a sentence detract from the meaningful conversations I'm trying to write?  
> PROBABLY!  
> am I going to fix it?  
> NO!  
> because that would take (and I'm not kidding) HOURS of effort, HOURS!


	3. a series of loosely connected bonding events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of things happen during everyone's time at the air temple  
> people tell stories of harrowing tales  
> they train  
> they grow  
> they learn  
> experience a handful of just such events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want:  
> questionable formatting?   
> Hakoda being proud of his family?  
> virtually unreadable run-on sentences?   
> Toph and Zuko being chaos siblings?  
> my inability to properly write conversations?   
> campfire stories?
> 
> THEN GOOD FOR YOU IT'S ALL HERE!!

Hakoda was never leaving his children unsupervised again, Tui and La he couldn't tell Katara in good faith that he was mad at her for fighting Pakku but seriously thought things through. (Zuko and Chit Sang apparently thought the same from the way they paled and looked sick during the story and much for the rest of the night). 

“How many volcanoes have you fought?” Hakdoa felt himself asking after another story they all refused to meet his eyes. Hadoda was starting to get a headache.

“And after they set a statue of you on fire clearly indicating that they don’t like you, you decide what to reveal yourself to them?” Aang looked down

“Wait Jeong Jeong’s alive?” Zuko asked 

“Yeah, but he did try to convince me that firebending was some hoable curse that I was forced to endure” Aang replied

“Sounds about right” Zuko retired “he’s weird” 

“And then Sokka got kidnaped into the spirit world!” Hakoda’s headache grew and this was far too stressful to listen to. 

“What, it was totally within reason for me to teach him a lesson he was being sexist!” Suki exclaimed when Hakoda glaired, she was right but that didn't stop Hakoda from sighing deeply. 

“So my parent’s kidnaped me and then these stupid old guys were like ‘well metlebending dosent exist so you can’t escape’ and I though ‘like hell it dosent’ and anyways now metal bending exists!'' It's official that Toph's parents are NOT getting her back. Sorry, not sorry you tried to kidnap your own goddamn child so Hakoda’s completely within his rights to adopt her. 

“Then he asked me his name and I realized all those crazy things were to make me think from a different perspective, he was my old friend Bumi from 100 years agao, also Katara and Sokka were never in any danger it was rock candy” was it wrong for Hakoda to distrust Aang’s old friend?

“And the entire library started sinking!” Toph called Hakoda and honestly didn't think his headache could get any worse “and I tried to hold it up I really did but then sandbenders showed up and tried to kidnap Appa! I couldn't do both at once”

“You did your best Toph” Aang commenced “and I’m sorry for snapping at you”

“The Jet shows up and it turns out he’s been brainwashed by the Dai Li”

“He what?” Zuko asked voice horse

“He was arrested for something and they brainwashed him” Zuko choked coughing the whole group looked at him expectedly

“So we were refugees in Ba Sing Se, and keep in mind we hadn't firebent science before we entered the city seriously, we used sparkrocks in the privacy of our own home, then Jet busts open the door to the Tea shop, because we were working in a tea shop and screams that we were firebenders and arrest us now, which, he was right but that was rude, so he thought a table or something and honestly I had been WAITING for the chance to beat up a customer ever since that woman tried to grab my face and said ‘it’s such a shame you would've made such a handsome boy’ which I know, I’ve seen my reflection” he rolled his eyes “so anyways we fought and then the Dai Li came and all the customers jumped to defend uncle and I which was really nice but uhh I guess he got brainwashed afterwards” that was a lot to unpack 

“Excuse me that lady was wrong” Sokka snapped

“Yeah you’re super hot” Suki conformed Zuko turned bright red, sputtered for a moment but said nothing. Hakoda smiled.

“So we beat up all the guards and broke into the earth king's palace!” Toph was far too proud of herself. Hakoda was already mentally preparing himself for the nightmare that was going to be politics after this war. 

“So how did you even get into the north pole?” Sokka questioned

“I swam” Zuko replied Hakoda did a double take 

“You- you swam?”

“The turtle-seals have tunnels that go into the south pole I swam”

“Th-they can hold their breath for hours” Zuko shrugged 

“Why did you have a black eye tho”

“Fucking Zhao” he groaned 

“Language!” Katara retorted with a glare

“He showed up and explained that he compared my ENTIRE crew for his siege, and I know there was NO point in that my crew had all of eight people in it, but honestly the real reason was because he hirered those pirates we ran into and they blew up the ship, I was in it” Hakoda goaned, his headache had finally started to fade and yet somehow it was back “so I ended up with my good eye swollen, constant ringing in my good each which was… fun to relive, and I told my uncle that it was just a bad headache and some bruising but well I don’t know how bad it was I never checked… anyways I decided myself as a random soldier snuck into his ship and then swam into the northern water tribe”

“Zhao tried to kill you?”

“You act like it was the first time” everyone shot him a look “YOU WERE THERE!” he retired “remember Roku’s temple? He gave a whole speech?” 

“Why was he trying to kill you weren't you technically on the same side at the time?”

“I was banished, not allowed on fire Nation territory on pain of death… or- uh, worse, but as you know cresent island is on Fire nation land so I broke the terms of banishment”

“Oh uh why were you banished?” Aang questioned there was a long silence, Chit Sang looked towards Zuko sadly, the child in question avoided eye contact, he looked far paler than he had a second ago.

“Hey wanna hear about the time Katara and I pulled a scam?” Toph cut in suddenly 

“Yes!” Zuko exclaimed far to quickly 

“So Katara started a revolution in prison!” Haru chimed Hakoda wished, not for the first time that night to put a leash on these spirts damned children so they can never do anything stupid again. 

“So we started an illegal dance party” Chit Sang and Zuko choked, both turned red eyes wide. Zuko looked mortified Chit Sang just started laughing

“I- I don’t get it?” Sokka asked

“A dance party” Chit Sang started though gasps “does NOT mean what you think it means” Zuko buried his head in his hands

“What does it mean?”

“Do you know what ‘being a dancer’ means?” they all shook their heads suddenly it clicked Hakoda remembered an undercover mission he ran with Bato to a small colony town he saw the uncertainty in Chit Sang’s eyes

“It’s code for gay Aang” Hakoda scighed knowing the young monk would have no problems with it “a dance party is” that clicked to late, he flushed slightly red too “it’s a uh”

“A dance party is not something children would attend” Zuko finished politely putting his noble training to good use Suki and Sokka both turned red putting the pieces together “also it’s illegal, both kinds of dance party”

“Being gay is illegal?”

“Yes it is”

“That’s stupid”

“Yes it is”

“Then Katara decided to become an ecoterrorist” Sokka grinned

“Spirits should I just assume every weird event that happened before the day of black sun was you?” Zuko groaned

“Yes” he honestly sounded proud of that. 

  
  


* * *

Aang’s bending was getting better by the day, Zuko’s vous aversion to physical affection got more obvious as more of them tried to touch him. He really only let Toph do it even then it wasn't for long, only one of her punches or not leaning away when she sat next to him and leaned against him stating he was ‘warm’ Hakoda smiled as the two who had the most trouble opening up started bonding with each other. He heard them speaking in whispers late one night. 

“Fuck parents” Toph wispered 

“Fuck parents” Zuko agreed 

“Except whatever the fuck Hakoda’s trying to do” she added Zuko laughed 

“I guess that would be an exception” there was a slight ruffling of papers Hakoda wondered what they were up to 

“So it’s like normal text but it’s raised?” Toph questioned

“It’s called braille, it’s not shaped like normal letters, one of my crew members started teaching me before we were shure if the infection would reach my other eye I decided to keep learning after we were sure it wouldn't, that’s why I learned sign language two”

“What’s sign language?”

“It’s communicating without speaking you use hand signs but I don’t think that would be to useful because it’s all visual”

“So you just… learned two new languages?”

“Well I mean they aren't exactly new languages” Zuko explained “well… I mean, I did lean them for fire and earth, but I can speak fire and earth anyways so it wasn't a huge deal” 

“Are you teaching me fire or earth today?”

“I was just going to teach you something common? If you want to lean fire or earth I can teach it but I figure common would be the best to start with because the fire and earth systems are based in common”

“So let me get this straight” Toph started, Hakoda smiled, that was enough eavesdropping for one night “you can speak common, which is obvious every can, fire, earth, do sign in fire, earth and common, AND read braille in fire, earth, and common?”

“That makes it sound impressive, I spent two and a half years on a boat with nothing to do but be angry and learn stuff” the papers rustled again, Hakoda fell asleep to Zuko teaching Toph to read. 

  
  


* * *

Hakoda loved watching the kids train, it was impressive the level of control all of them possessed but by far his favorite were the ‘no bending battles’ Suki, Sokka, and often Zuko would have, Toph had managed to metal bend up a rough fan shape, Sokka had his sword, and surprisingly Zuko had a pair of Dao Chit Sang smiled when he saw the young prince pull them out. 

The three of them practically danced across the battlefield, they weren't bending but it looked like the three of them would have won against Aang using all four elements at once if they tried. Zuko jumped around, nearly as light on his feet as an airbender, paired with quick controlled attacks and expert doges. Suki was clearly an expert fighter, she was flexible and moved with shocking precision, blocking every moment beat per beat, she was almost able to use her own body as a distraction convincing the others she was attacking from one side only to switch last minute and land a hit on the other. Sokka was clearly less trained than the other two but he made up for it in expert use of his surroundings and a great knowledge of his opponents, not to mention quick thinking and ‘nonconventional tactics’ he learned quickly and the three of them were on an equal playing field in an astonishingly short period of time. 

“It's nearly impossible to land a hit on your left,” Sokka stated, turning to Zuko after one such battle, “but it’s easier on the right, is there a reason?”

“I’m overcompensating” Zuko explained “I can’t see or hear much on that side so I sort of, got in the habit of guarding it all the time” 

“Wow, it’s nearly impossible to tell” Suki commented “how long have you been doing that?”

“It’s been a little over three years now” Zuko explained “I can’t hear from that side either, it’s kind of a dead zone, I probably should work on keeping the guard on my right up too, but…” he trailed off

“It makes sense” Suki insisted “honestly I had no idea but I wouldn't be surprised if people assumed it was your bad side, so it’s probably more necessary to put effort into guardian it”

“WAIT” Sokka shouted suddenly “is THAT why you always look at us weird?” 

“What?” Zuko questioned

“You know, how you always tilt your right side towards the grupe oh and are you so loud because you can't hear yourself?”

“I- well to the first one yes, it’s easier to hear from the right so I just lean into the sound, I honestly never thought about the second one, I just think it’s just an old habit, from when I was angry all the time”

“Does Toph know?”

“Yeah why?”

“Because I’m kind of surprised she’s not shouting ‘blind buddies’ or something all the time, seems like something she would get excited over” Sokka scoffed

“Oh yeah, she dose, why do you think she drags me off all the time, I’m teaching her brazil right now”

“Oooh what’s braille?”

“It’s a method of writing for blind people where the charters are raised, so that blind people can read”

“Oh that’s soo cool are there any other cool things you know?”

“Sign language, it’s like talking but with your hands for people who can’t hear, or can’t speak” Sokka’s eyes lit up, Hakoda knew that look, the same one he got whenever he heard of a new skill that he wanted to learn, the same one he got the first time he saw a boomerang or watched the warriors train

“I want to learn it!” he chimed Suki laughed nodding

“Can you teach us?” she asked

“I uh, yeah, I can, but I don’t know what sign, just fire, earth, and common, element specific sign is technically based in common so I can just show you common if you want” 

“YES!” Sokka and Suki called at the same time, he spent the rest of the afternoon teaching them common sign, and the time after dinner teaching Toph common brail, Hakoda smiled 

* * *

There was SOMETHING going on between his daughter and Aang, Hakoda would be blind not to see it, the way they looked at each other the way Aang was almost always ready to defend her, it was so clear. He really didn't know how to feel about that, on the one hand Katara could definitely do worse than the savior of the world, on the other his daughter was going to start dating! Sokka of course had Suki but that was different, Suki was the same age as Sokka, and although Aang was only two years Katara’s junior he was still 12. He himself had a four year gap with Kya and now a two year gap with Bato, but they were adults and years were a lot shorter. 

Aang mastered a new trick just to impress Katara, he sat with her during dinner when she was upset at something. He treated her with respect when they trained together. He was polite but comfortable around Hakoda, joking amicably. The boy acted like a child but he encouraged the other children to act their age, something they all desperately needed. Hakoda shrugged, his daughter definitely could do worse, and there didn't seem to be a harm in letting this continue, trying to stop it would surely push her away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I giving zuko to many abilities?   
> probably but I'm going to justify it:  
> common is the base language shared across all nations, the other 'languages' are more similar to regional dialects it's closer to the extreme ends of dialects where despite technically speaking the same base language they may not be able to complexly understand each other. Fire and Earth are currently the most similar primarily due to the blending of languages in the colonies. Zuko speaks Fire and Earth, so dose Toph, Suki knows earth, Sokka and Katara know water, Hakoda knows Water, Earth, and a little Fire.  
> Sine is very similar, with common at the base and the different 'types' having variants, kind of like the differences between ASL (American sign language) and BSL (British sign language)   
> Brail is really fun because all the nations use the same alphabet so it's just the alphabet translated into brail. (similar to Spanish and English although Spanish has one extra letter)


	4. nightmares and how we cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has nightmares sometimes. everyone has memories that twist their way into dreams, churning, corrupting, suffocating everything in sight.   
> these children had to save the world  
> these children had to fight  
> these children have seen things-- experienced things that would break the strongest adults  
> so they dream. the children dream, and dream, memories dancing past fears flowing in. some scream, some cry, scramble, some struggle, some just sit in silence.  
> The avatar and allies are hurt inside and out so they all learn to help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one, this one is HEAVY  
> I've seen a lot of "zuko has nightmares" fics and I love them all, a lot of times they mention that other charters have nightmares as well. here's my take on the matter, how each member of the gaang reacts to nightmares and what the others do to help.  
> (trigger warning for implied rape nothing outright said, just implied, skip suki's section if that's hard for you)

The children had nightmares, they all did. Zuko’s were terrifyingly quiet full of whispered pleas and near silent whimpering, usually Toph, Sokka, Suki or Hakoda himself would sturr and replace the boy from his torment. They would lie and tell him he hadn't woken them, he never called them out. They asked if he wanted to talk about it, he rarely responded ‘bad memory’ was the most Hakoda had ever gotten. He would look tired the next day as if he hadn't slept the rest of the night, he hadn't, some nights he would jolt awake hand over his scar, breathing heavily flinching at every touch and retreating further into himself. They learned quickly not to touch him those nights, and to keep it to a minimum the next day. Other nights he would whisper ‘azula always lies’ over and over and over again. No one asked, he never answered. By far the worst was when he woke up with a jump or a yelp, curling in on himself so much no one could even get a word out of him, other than a few mantras said repeatedly with near desperation as if those words alone could keep him steady. ‘It was cruel and it was wrong’ he whispered the words like a comfort. ‘I didn't deserve it’ his voice was like a horse trying to convince himself of that fact. ‘I’m safe here’ his voice was soft at that one quiet reassurance. It was almost worse on these nights than the ones where he couldn't be touched, it was almost worse that he let anyone who was near pull him close, both shaking in fear and clinging to the comfort. It was almost worse that Hakoda realized he couldn't control this state, that he had not fully been there, that even as he leaned into the comfort of the embrace he still trembled as if he was waiting to be hurt. It was worse when Hakoda knew the child wouldn't stop anyone if they tried to hurt him. 

Sokka cried loudly and openly in his nightmares, whimpering enough for most everyone to sturr. Katara almost always woke first, Suki and Hakoda would come to comfort Aang and Toph, a silent presence. Zuko sitting off to the side smiling warmly unsure how to offer help. Katara would hold him as he whispered what was wrong, she would transfer him to Hakoda when he finally dried his tears who would hold his son with all his might Sokka often started crying again, shaking softly as the others placed gentle comforting hands on his shoulders and arms. Hakoda might not know a lot about it, what haunted his Sokka, but he heard it all, from the day of black sun, to his friends dying, to a woman named Yue, he listened to all his son’s nightmares and offered stories of his own. Sokka was comforted by touch and talk, so they all offered this freely. They offered their ears to listen as he muttered about what happened, a voice going a mile a minute in a desperate attempt to calm down. Some nights he would ramble for hours explaining every detail, others he would summarize short and quick, no one could tell which was worse Hakoda doubted there was a ‘worse’ option it all depended on what he could handle that particular night.

Suki would wake herself up with a shrek, she couldn't be touched, something happened to her in prison, something she couldn't tell anyone about. Hakoda hated that he knew what it was. She refused to be touched, she would become hostile if approached too quickly, as much as she loved her friends after nightmares she couldn't get near any of the boys (especially the adults Hakoda and Chit Sang). They respected her wishes knowing that trying to help would only upset her further. She hid from heat, that she could explain. It was always hot in the fire nation her cell more so, especially when Azula who enjoyed tormenting her would come in and hold fire too close, too hot to much, and threaten to send the guard in if she screamed. Katara used her bending to chill the water in the air Toph put out the fire. Zuko taught Aang how to manipulate body heat, on the morning of two nights after a nightmare, he told Suki about the concept, he said he could do it from a distance away and offered to try it. She reluctantly agreed. She woke with a start and a shrek, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka woke Hakoda and pulled him further away. Zuko lowered her body tempchar from a distance. Katara chilled the air, Toph put the fire out by dosing it with dust, the boys stayed in sight but didn't move or look at her. Slowly, though a lot of conversations, Aang was allowed to be closer, not to touch her no one could touch her, but closer, with more time she slowly had Sokka inch closer some nights it was better and she would have both Sokka and Zuko at half the distance of ushaul, some nights were worse and she couldn't even look at Hakoda and Chit Sang(who always stayed away). She was healing, slowly, but she was healing.

Aang who usually moved slightly though the night, his evermoving presence somehow comforting despite him being on top of every one, his nightmares rendered him completely still. Somehow the lack of movement always woke his friends who’s movement would wake Hakoda, he pulled everyone close refusing to let go of any of them. After a nightmare And couldn't talk about anything bad, and he had a horrible tendency of refusing to sleep if they started to get too much. All his friends started telling funny stories to calm him down, reminders of their adventures, singing secret tunnels loudly and off key (Zuko once sang his own song when he had been awake on his own and no one else had woken yet, but it ended up being a little too sad). Aang would talk when he was calmer, tell stories often about the airbenders, what they were like, his trips to different countries. He talked of how the earth kingdom was 100 years ago, what the fire nation was like, his brief introduction with the water tribes. He told his favorite recipes for pies, random fun facts he knew. This was how they learned that 100 years ago the earth kingdom was known for wild excitement, for freedom from ‘oppression’ how they had an entire city that was without a government and how people could live there happily. This was how they learned that 100 years ago the fire nation was known as the most “agressively accepting” they were passionate and though huge parties ever pride, his friend Kuzon had shown Aang the biggest pride parade ever and how confused Aang was that such a thing was even necessary because the airbenders never really cared he understood eventually. This was how they learned that the water tribes of 100 years ago were known for their cooperation across any borders, known for a friendly rivalry and a ‘no one’s allowed to insult them but ME’ mentality, the raw determination to keep traid and communications open across the ENTIRE globe was famous. This was how they learned that Aang loved to deflect. He would almost always say what his nightmares were about in the morning but he almost couldn't before he was ready. They were usually filled with self blame and survivor's guilt.

Katara rolled around and whispered, her breath would pick up and she would often struggle awake, she didn't quite trash around, but she definitely moved Aang would wake up first, whispering comforts in her ear, she had a tendency to shut down to ignore everything around her and try to fall back asleep, some nights they let her. Others would sit with her until she talked, refusing to go back asleep until she did. Still sometimes they would repeat ‘just breath’ or ‘no one’s in danger’ or something like that until she opened up, she dreamed of her friends bleeding out, dieing in her arms, maimed and destroyed around her. The smell of ozone in the air, of blue lighting. Of Aang's screams, but it wasn't always Aang she would see the others too, getting shot full of lighting, getting burned, or stabbed, or beaten, or otherwise killed. Only that would never be their death, no, they would survive the initial attack or most of them would if some of the others got hit too. They would only die when Katarta started to heal them, the more she healed the more blood they lost, the deeper the burn became, the farther their eyes would roll back in their heads, the more she held the more they lost. She would heal until she pulled herself under letting so much of her own chi flow into them that her body could no longer support herself and she collapsed out of the nightmare. Sometimes hugs helped, sometimes she just had to check the pulse of everyone in the room, even if she saw them breathing or walking she had to be sure. She hated that she felt the need to check Zuko’s pulse too. He was the reason she had these dreams. Why was he in them sometimes? 

Toph’s nightmares were the most dramatic, she thrashed wildly, though she never screamed she always struggled to escape whatever prison her mind came up with. When she woke she couldn't stand most affection, hugs were restriction but she still wanted to be touched, reassuring words felt demining but she still desired their comfort. Her friends looked concerned and morphed into confinement but she appreciated their care for her. So she did things her own way, she would cling to people but they couldn't cling to her, no one complained. They would tell her they were their for her but if she wanted space she could have it. Aang would show her a statue he made from earth bending, calming she could never beat it, it took her mind off her dreams and they fought to make the most realistic statue of whoever they could think of. No one commented when she made a statue of the Beifongs and proceeded to punt them off the cliff. They gave her space unless she pulled them close; they would pat her shoulder without restraining her; they made their looks of concern into smiles and laughter. Toph diden’t really know how to talk about it but she still wanted to so she would loudly say ‘fuck parents’ or drag a random friend off to talk to them. Aang would spend time on the statue making contests or picking out random heartbeats or detecting small changes in the earth. She and Sokka would go back and forth training insults and jokes for hours (and if they planned various invasions and escape plans for situations that didn't exist then that was their own business). Katara would often humm tunes and Toph would sing off key, lacing each verse with profanities, it was one of the few times Katara never stopped her from cruising, they would also talk describing the most improbable ways of breaking things, of occasionally Toph would confess her dreams, of being restrained and trapped suffocating in full air because her family locked her away forever. Suki would describe stories of Kioshi saying that of all the grupe Toph would be Kioshi’s favorite, she told other stories too, of any and all legendary earth kingdom women placing special emphasis on those who broke free of captivity or who were particularly badass. Zuko would teach her brail, Toph teased him about being a fellow ‘member of high society’ and they trained cort gossip across national lines, they talked about anything and everything, Toph started trying to teach Zuko to see with his bending, sometimes their conversations would mirror the ones she had about her nightmares only with more laughter, the first time either of them admitted they were victims of abuse out loud they said it to each other, and spent almost an hour whisper-shouting at each other the freedom of being able to say it was liberating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another raw emotional chapter ruined by bad grammar, hope it wasn't too unreadable   
> wow I just love hurting charters  
> (hurting my projecting charters is the most fun... I probably have issues)  
> ANWAYS


	5. a short detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula attacks.   
> she leaves the team fragmented (well, without adult supervision but what else is new?)  
> here's what Hakoda and Chit Sang get up to while our favorite team of traumatized children have a vacation at the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter  
> also probably the most awkwardly written one  
> good luck :)

Azula attacked. Hakoda watched in horror as his children were attacked he struggled with them trying desperately to get to the exit.

“The fire nation cannot separate our family again!” Katara screamed desperation in her voice. Hakoda did his best to comfort her, he reminded her it was only temporary he looked into her eyes and gave comfort pulling her into a hug as one of his (new) son’s faced off his own sister as said sister shouted

“I’M ABOUT TO CELEBRATE BECOMING AN ONLY CHILD” as the children, his children, his  _ family  _ were forced to flee on the back of a bison, Hakoda and his grupe ran through the tunnel. It had barely been a few weeks since he had gotten his family back together and now they had to be separated. They were silent as they traveled for the first few hours, hiding and doing their best to stay out of sight. Chit Sang told the grupe about a nearby prison, one that Hakoda managed to confirm was the prison he was in before he was transferred. It was a few weeks away and they needed something to do while they waited for the comet so they traveled towards the prison. The fire nation made the idiotic decishion to house the ENTIRE invashion force and the Kioshi warriors there. 

The breakout was so fast it didn't even deserve a description. Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Haru dressed up as guards, Teo and The Duke monitored the situation and sounded different alerts based on the situation. Hakoda, Chit Sang and Haru each walked to different sections of the prison, unlocked doors, loudly announced ‘this is a breakout’ and within five minutes the prison was in chaos, the escape was lead by non benders because the prison was designed to hold benders, and it wasn't expected that a bunch of numbers would be as much of a threat. The Kioshi warriors chi blocked everyone who isn't helping (thank you pink girl who helped us break out of the boiling rock), the water tribe warriors were able to easily take on most of the firebenders as they had training fighting fire without fire, the manicst SOMEHOW rigged some form of explosive and busted through the wall of the prison. It was over before most people knew what happened. It was disheartening really, the number of people who after being broken out simply stoal boats and ran home. Some, of course, formed small ‘bands’ and ran off to cause chaos (the bolder and the other wrestlers were in prison again within a week). The earth benders formed their own grupe and headed home to regroup with a promise that they would return soon, The mechanist and Teo went with them to design new things to help with the fight (they took The Duke with them). In the end it was the Kioshi warriors (and those two girls who betrayed Azula), and the water tribe warriors who were left. Oh and Chit Sang, he was here too. They moved quickly, not everyone fit in the war balloon they had so they traveled by foot instead. After two days of near constant trouble they stopped in the forest all were wearing stolen clothes they had managed to grab, all had their hair up in fire nation styles, Ty Lee and Mai somehow looked the most out of place despite being the only two from the fire nation (damn nobles). 

“Is Zuko still alive?” Mai asked as they sat around the fire everyone stared at her, Hakoda had yet to fill everyone in on what happened.

“Ah I suppose I should explain where I’ve been” Hakoda started “before you worry, he’s fine, but that probably worries the rest of you.” he took a breath, if he was going to tell a story he was going to do it with as much dramatic flair as possible “After I was transferred to the boiling rock, I was approached by a guard, I assumed it was a threat so I prepared for a fight, I was not expecting the guard to remove his helmet and reveal himself to be Sokka, my son” everyone was leaning in expectedly Mai rolled her eyes 

“Apparently Sokka broke in to bust me out, of course he didn't just come on his own, he had help”

“He brought along a self destructive dumbass” Mai added unhelpfully 

“Fire prince Zuko” Hakoda continued, a few faces looked shocked “had switched sides on the day of black son, and offered himself as the avatars firebending teacher” he jumped into the story of the break out, Chit Sang offered some of his prespectave Mai muttered sarcastic remarks Ty Lee dramatically explained the fight while draped over Mai’s lap. Everyone seemed taken aback when Ty Lee described the fire prince as

“That dramatic little turtleduck” they spent the rest of the night telling stories, it turns out that the Kioshi warriors are great storytellers, not as great as the water tribe but still great. Mai was abysmal and told her stories so bluntly she could make the day of black sun boring (she did) and Ty Lee got distracted every five seconds. 

Hakoda walked with his husband for the first time in weeks that night. Hakoda chartered away about all the kids he shook his head and teased him about getting adoption papers ready.

“Well I hate to break it to you but we already adopted the avatar, I took him ice-- er-- rock dodging with the children remember”

“Ok but we can do it officially officially latter” Hakoda insisted “besides he’s not the only adoptee”

“You’re really lucky you’re biological kids are just as willing to gain new siblings as you are to gain more children” Hakoda smiled at that his eyes filled with love for his kids

“I really am” he confirmed 

“So Sokka has a girlfriend now then?” Bato asked

“Yes, she’s the leader of the Kioshi warriors, terrifying woman, you should see them spar I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so impressive, and when they invite Zuko to join them. Well who would’ve thought that a bender would be so good at non bending combat, honestly it’s like poetry in motion, it looks more like a dance than a fight” 

“Do you really plan on adopting the fire prince?” 

“Yes”

“You can’t adopt the fire prince”

“Why not?”

“One he has parents”

“So does Toph”

“Ok good point, but two he’s the  _ fire prince” _ Bato said as if that was an explanation (it was). 

“But also, he’s not on that side anymore” Hakoda insisted

“He’s still the fire prince”

“Former fire prince, technically” this debate would end in a tie this night, and for the rest of the nights until after the comet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's writing flow?


	6. family at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war is over.  
> the war is over.  
> here stands the children who saved the world!  
> here stands the true parents who raised them!  
> blood ties be damned, for our family means more to us than any 'biological relation' our family our TRUE family stands strong. stands together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second to last chapter, I'm fairly happy with it atually.   
> *reads one sentence*  
> WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S SOPOSED TO BE A PERIOD THERE?

“Announce your allegiance!” a guard demanded when Hakoda showed up in Caldrea, he went ahead with Chit Sang, who knew the way and who could send a flair up if trouble started. This was it, this answer would determine if he was going right back to jail or not, would tell him if his children succeeded if his children were even  _ alive  _ right now. 

“The avatar!” Hakoda announced with as much confidence as he could that the guards hesitated; they looked to each other for a moment, slowing their weapons cautiously. Then suddenly Suki was there, she had come out of basically nowhere.

“Hakoda!” she called the guards fully dropped their weapons, she ran over to give him a hug. “Hakoda great to see you”

“Hello Suki” he greeted politely though anyone could see the worry in his eyes “I’m glad you’re alright, what happened are the others ok”

“Sokka broke his leg and is in the infirmary right now, he’s ok, he Toph and I took down an entire air fleet, Zuko and Katara ran off to challenge Azula to an agni ki and Azula shoot lighting at Katara but Zuko jumped in front of it and got hit by lighting he redirected enough to be alive he’s also in the infirmary, Aang took down Ozai but he’s still alive he took his bending away and he’s currently in a holding cell that we’re all taking turns guarding because we don’t know what guards might still be loyal” Suki just killed him, Hakoda was dead, because this warrior girl killed him, there was so much to process, Sokka, Suki, and Toph took out an air fleet with the only casualties being a broken leg. Katara and Zuko fight Azula, who tried to shoot lightning at them. He didn't even know lightning redirection existed before now. Aang found a way to take someone’s bending away. Good lord, to the spirits, Tu and La

“I can go keep watch on the fire lord” Chit Sang smirked

“We should probably alert the others that it’s safe to come in” Hakoda pointed out Suki tilted her head slightly “we broke the Kioshi and water tribe warriors out of prison” he explained Suki’s eyes widened

“I can go get them, if you want to go to the infirmary” Suki offered, Hakoda felt like he should say no, but he couldn't. He had to see the children so he told Suki where everyone was hiding and followed a staff member to the infirmary. The room was quiet, Katara was asleep on the chair next to Zuko, who was curled into himself, arms wrapped protectively around his wand, Sokka was awake on the other bed, humming to himself and sketching something. 

“Dad!” the whisper shouted when he saw his father Hakoda walk up hugging his son mindful of the injured leg he sat in the infirmary for the rest of the day, Bato joined him when he arrived. Everyone was given rooms to stay in. The water tribe and Kioshi warriors traded off acting as guards to Azula and Ozai (the men of the water tribe tried to take the most shifts especially with Azula, who was still shouting and screaming with her psychotic break, children no matter how trained shouldn't have to deal with that). Zuko stayed uncautious most of the time, it was getting concerning but Katara reassured everyone that he was going to survive just fine. 

“We can’t adopt the fire lord” Bato insisted one night the pair was walking arm and arm through the hallways of the palace

“Why not?” Hakoda asked

“He’s about to be the fire lord” Bato insisted “how would we even get those papers” Hakoda rolled his eyes

“It doesn't matter if it’s legal or not” he insisted “come on I need a real reason not to if I’m going to consider backing down” he teased they rounded a corner, the item of their debate was leaning against a wall eyes glazed, trembling in every limb, wrapped in a cold sweat and delirious from fever. With a nearly pathetic groan he snook to his knees unable to keep himself standing.

“Kid?” Hakoda asked carefully, approaching Zuko he didn't respond. Hakoda knelt down and put a gentle hand on the child’s soldier. This he should’ve realized was a mistake, as the moment his hand made contact with the boy he sprang to his feet staggering back a few steps whispering as he put stress on his injury. 

“That er-- wasn't a good idea” he muttered to himself holding his arms to his chest Hakoda shook his head gently

“What are you doing out here son?” 

“Needta, find, Aang” he said between breaths Bato raised his eyebrows before Zuko continued “he fought-- he fought, father, he- he could be- hur- hurt”

“He’s ok son Katara checked earlier” Hakoda soothed 

“He could be hiding it” Zuko pointed out “fa- father’s good at hiding- I nee- I need to be shore” Bato felt his heart break, Hakoda just sighed 

“He’s ok kid, I promise, but you’re injured, you need to go back to the infirmary” Zuko shook his head

“No, No, I can’t” he whispered “I can’t go there, I don’t want-- It’ll hurt” 

“No one’s gonna hurt you” Hakoda insisted Zuko shrunk further “come on let’s go to Katara, she’ll worry if you’re not back soon” 

“She’ll be mad I left” he was probably right 

“She’ll be more upset if keep hiding” he was also right Zuko seemed to recognize that there was no way out of this he relented struggling to stand. He tried to take a step to walk back to the infirmary but he collapsed a moment later. 

“Come on kid it’ll be ok” Hakoda soothed as he gently scooped Zuko up in his arms to carry him back, he was light, and shaking hard in his arms. 

“Please sir” Zuko whispered forcing his eyes shut “I’m sorry” the words were nearly silent but Hakoda heard them, Bato who walked beside them heard it too “It will never happen again” Hakoda glanced over to Bato, he had to get Zuko back to the infirmary but was it worth the obvious panic it was caused “please I’ll be better” they hadn't made it very far Zuko only started shaking harder Hakoda tried his best to soothe him

“Shhh, Zuko no one’s going to hurt you I promise” he insisted “I promise no one’s going to hurt you” Bato did not want to think about the way his husband said the words as if he was expecting something like this. He did not want to consider the words ‘father’s good at hiding’ nor the way he expected pain from going to the infirmary. He did NOT want to think about it but now he couldn't stop. Zuko kept pleading, Hakoda kept comparing it didn't seem to help Zuko only descended further into panic, when they were about half way back they had to stop Hakoda gently put the boy down and carefully backed off a few feet, the same way he did those nights in the temple, waiting for him to calm down. 

“This isn't the first time you’ve done this is it?” Bato asked Hakoda shook his head 

“All the children were prone to nightmares, I know what to do to comfort all of them” there was movement down the hallway Hakoda looked up an old man with a worried look in his eyes was approaching them 

“Chief Hakoda, Warrior Bato” the man greeted

“General Iroh, I presume” Hakoda replied recognizing him from Zuko’s description the man nodded 

“I should thank you, for helping my nephew” he gestured to the boy who was sitting beside them, still shaking slightly he hadn't yet looked up or realized his uncle 

“He’s been through a lot” Hakoda said Iroh nodded he gently moved towards the boy smiling slightly 

“Zuko” he called softly the child in question looked up slightly at his name, releaf flooded his features 

“Uncle?” he whispered Iroh nodded 

“I’m here nephew, I’m here, come now you need rest” he slowly reached over to Zuko who flinched slightly, Iroh looked down, he had been expecting that still he persisted getting him back to the infirmary was a priority. Hakoda recognize the tune Iroh hummed as the same one Zuko had tried to use to try and calm down the other kids after nightmares, the song seemed to make Zuko relax Iroh nodded towards Hakoda who once again picked the boy up and the trio brought him back to the infirmary. It was lucky Katara was asleep.

“So I have a real reason you can’t adopt him now” Bato said as they walked out of the infirmary, he thought You couldn't hear him

“What is it?”

“He seems to already have a good parent”

“He can have more” Hakoda insisted Iroh chuckled the water tribe pair jumped forgetting they were within earshot

“That he can” Iroh confirmed “though I soposes that means your children could use an extra uncle?” Hakoda grinned widely Bato rolled his eyes 

“We would make a great family” Hakoda chimed Bato just laughed

“I suppose we would,” he finally admitted, much to Iroh and Hakoda’s excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if this felt like a conclusion that's because it is!  
> next chapter is the epilog.   
> so yeah, get hyped! or just groan because you know there's going to be more dyslexic word vomit and you're still reading it for some reason


	7. epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh, Hakoda, and Bato look at their children, pride surrounds them. these children of theirs just saved the word, they fought, they cared, they WON!   
> Iroh, Hakoda, and Bato morn the loss of the childhood their children never had. It's to late to change that now, they know it oh so well.   
> Iroh, Hakoda and Bato turn and look towards the future for this family their family it may have started rough but who knows how it will end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the epilog was my favorite part, I seriously loved writing this. I though in a bunch of little headcannons for different charters and it was just a great time   
> (I haven't read the comics or watched the legend of Kora I tried to keep it SOMEWHAT cannon compliant but I don't know oh but Azula get's an off screen redemption arc because she deserves it)  
> here's hoping the fragmented run on mess of my dyslexic writing doesn't ruin the emotional impact :)

Some years latter 

Officially, the Fire Nation had a firelord, who despite being unmarried had a daughter, unofficially he called the southern water tribe ambator his husband, and the captain of his guards his wife. Officially Izumi had two parents Zuko and Mai who did it for political reasons, unofficially, Izumi was surrounded by five parents, four aunts and an uncle, three grandfathers, a grandmother, and a great uncle. Officially, the avatar belonged to all nations, unofficially he belonged to his friends. Officially Toph was still a Beifong, unofficially she kept her family name out of spite alone. Officially, princess Azula was forced out of the line of succession, unofficially she chose this outcome once she was healed enough to choose. Officially there were no other fire siblings, unofficially Kiyi knew her lineage and was happy to ‘not exist.’ Officially Hakoda and Bato had two children, unofficially, they had ten. Officially Iroh had one nephew and one niece, unofficially he had ten nieces and nephews. Officially lady Ursa was dead, unofficially, she looked at her suddenly huge family with love in her eyes

Zuko, Suki, and Sokka got married three times, once in the southern water tribe, once in the fire nation, and once with just their friends. They called the marriage a ‘bonding of nations’ and technically it wasn't legal in any nation (it didn't stop them) they all wore matching bethorthan necklaces around their necks and stood hand in hand with their daughter Izumi. 

Aang and Katara never had a wedding, they never felt the need they just happily expanded their family calling either ‘sweety’ or ‘love’ never bothinging with official titles, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi were born calling their parent’s mom and dad, referring to their other family members as uncles and aunts, barely realizing they were not related by blood to most of them.

Toph never married, she got children, Lin and Suyin, and she was happy running around doing her own thing. Some claimed she would be happier if she took a lover, she told them to shove it up their ass. She had a family, she sent letters written in brail to her family who wrote back in the same way. She gave herself epithet after epithet. Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world, the inventor of metal bending, little sister to the fire lord, the most terrifying avatar sibling. 

Kyiy grew up, the youngest member of the family. She was teased as the baby of the group though Aang was not much older than her, she grew closer and closer to the grupe, she was a non bender and loved to learn. Eventually she grew and gained her own family, rejecting any claim to the throne but still there for every family gathering.

Mai and Ty Lee married, they were the first LEGAL gay wedding in 100 years. It was a nationwide event, and they made it a charity event for any other LGBTQ+ couples who needed resources to marry and could sign up and receive those resources. They grew up and had two children of their own Azure, and Hope

Azula healed, she grew, and changed, and slowly, slowly regained her broken mind. She was never as stable as she had once been, never perfect but it was ok. She made amends for her wrongdoings and eventually moved in with her mother and step sister, though Ursa had once called her a monster the pair were now closer than ever both apologizing for the pain they caused each other. She never officially had children, nor did she technically adopt, but she ended up becoming a healer in the same facility she healed in helping as many children as she could.

Hakoda and Bato were so proud of their children, all of them, first they had two children, and years latter they suddenly had six, six amazing children who saved the world, suddenly one of their children found a random half sister and they had seven, over time two more joined with the birth of their fiery granddaughter and finally the last sister healed enough to make ten, ten lovely children, ten brave, smart, and caring children, ten children who meant the world to everyone their lives touched.

Iroh loved his family, when he was young he never imagined it would look like this. He never imagined he would find love and have a son, he never imagined he would lose his lover, then his son. That he would watch his brother nearly take the child he started to call his own from him. He didn't expect that child to find a five person family from all corners of the world, to suddenly have six nieces and nephews. He was shocked when his second son found a half sister, when his best friends joined the family. Iroh had never before felt so proud of the little girl who caused his precious son so much pain when she finally greeted him politely and announced her regained sanity. He laughed so hard he almost cried when Izumi came home from school with a note “there was no such person as crown prince uncle” he couldn't help but smile, there was no prince Iroh, no General Iroh, no dragon of the west, just Uncle said so often by his family that Izumi (and apparently his other grand nieces and nephews) thought it was his real name. 

If someone asked Ursa what she wanted years ago she would NOT have answered with this. If someone asked what she wanted her life to turn out like she would NEVER have said, married to one fire lord killed another, mother to a third, memory wiped and restored. She would not have said she would have spent even a day with two water tribe men, her husband, and her brother in law, all acting as parents for a group of 10 children, she would not have said she nearly cried out of joy when a terrifying earth bending girl called her ‘mom’ for the first time. She would have laughed herself silly at the notion of the avatar hugging her tight. She never would have, not in a million years, said she would be happy when the grandchildren of; an avatar, his terrifying earth bending teacher who was also a noble girl, a rather intense waterbender, the most legendary water tribe swordsman, the world's greatest kyoshi warrior, a circus freak, an emotionless knife girl, an insane princess, a formerly banished fire lord, and a secret princess, were locked themselves in a heated debate over who was technically related to who, which only ended when they decided it didn't matter. 

Noren was slightly confused, he was a simple man from a simple home, and then suddenly he was related to the children who saved the world, suddenly his life was changed, and somehow. Somehow he was so, so happy this way, so happy to be related to the avatar, the fire lord, the best warrior, the legendary strategist, the world's greatest earthbender, the renowned waterbender, a Chi blocker, a girl who had an unimaginable amount of knives on her, a formerly insane princess, a princess without a title, the chief of the southern water tribe, the second in command of the southern water tribe and the dragon of the west.

The children of the children who saved the world grew up without knowing the pain their parents went through. For the most part they never purposely hide things from the new generation, they just never talked about the parts of war that hurt so much. Each child was left with a memory, the moment they found out war hurt so much more than their parents had said. Each child could remember the moment their hair stood up on end the sinking feeling in their chest as they saw the pain in the eyes of the adults, as they cried so hard they were left with headaches.

The anniversary of the end of the war was spent in different nations every year. This year they had all set up the festivities and then booked it out of the festival to arrive on a random island it was a tradition, every other year they ran away from the party and hit on an island the family getting bigger and bigger 

Grandpa Hakoda, Grandpa Bato, Grandpa Noren, Grandma Ursa, and Uncle, all stood smiling at their children. Dad Zu (uncle Zuko) was in a pile with Mom Suk (Aunt Suki) and Dad Sok (uncle Sokka). Mommy Ty (aunty Ty Lee) was hand and hand with Mother Mai (Aunt Mai). Healer Zula (aunty Lala) was playing with a flame, for the first time in her life she held a pure gold flame, and somehow the gold of ballane was better than the blue of perfection. Moma (aunt Katara) was laughing with Dad (Uncle Aang). Ma (Aunt Toph) had her feet on the table casually flicking rocks at whoever came to close. Finally Mother (Aunty Kiyi) was asleep on the couch a casual smile plastered on her face. 

The children of the children who saved the world scoffed for who could sleep on a night like this? The grandparents happily watched the young ones play a relaxing night was so rare for the children who saved the world, and it was a wonderful sight, to see this new generation have the childhood they wished their own children could’ve had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things: it felt really repetitive but I was perfectly fine with that so sorry if that bugs you (it usually bothers me)  
> also   
> I mentioned each child had a specific memory of when they realized how hard the war really was, I didn't write that because I'm not familiar enough with the children but here's a list of the moments I thought worked  
> Zuko hugging Izumi like his life depends on it saying 'no one will hurt you like he hurt me'   
> Sokka explains why he hates air travel so much with a far away look in his eyes  
> Katara telling everyone how healing can be dangerous siting the weeks she spent when Aang died (she nearly killed herself trying to heal him)  
> someone comes to a realization that "my parent's tried to kidnap me and I invented metal bending to get away" is actually a lot more fucked up than Toph will admit   
> Suki recounts a time the Kioshi warriors were attacked and she nearly lost two girls   
> Azula admits that she was--more often than not--going for the kill  
> Aang finds a lost piece of information about the airbenders and cries for hours  
> Hakoda explains why the fire nation always uses airships to go to the poles (black snow)  
> Iroh laments that he should've seen the propaganda for what it was worth sooner maybe then he could've stopped the siege of Ba Sing Se, it finally clicks that he means 'stopped Lu Ten from dyeing'  
> Bato recounts the first time he took Sokka and Katara ice (rock) dodging, suddenly the this story is tainted with the reason why it happened like that  
> Ursa talks about the effects the war had on her little town  
> someone jokes "there's no war in Ba Sing Se" everyone flinches  
> Aang replying "I actually died once" whenever someone jokes that they almost died is suddenly less funny  
> "I was younger than you are now when I first saw combat" 
> 
> yeah I imagen that last one would would probably have been intended to be a joke or an offhanded comment I can imagen someone saying that and then it just echoing in the head of the (probably teenager) who heard it for hours to come

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry this chapter was the first I wrote and therefore kind of a mess  
> anways next chapter: Zuko and Hakoda have a conversation


End file.
